


One More Time

by Angel_55



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Emotions, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hurt/Comfort, Love, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Draco Malfoy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_55/pseuds/Angel_55
Summary: Sanctuary is sought on a dark night. (DM X GW)





	One More Time

Her heart pounded in her chest.

The shouts grew louder, echoing throughout the halls.

She pressed herself closer into the corner, praying to go unnoticed, fearing the worst.

The swish of robes seemed to be right next to her.

Her eyes were tightly shut, too afraid to look up at her doom.

A sigh rang in her ears. The figure was in front of her. "Ginny?"

She opened her lids, only to look him in the face, a small smile spreading on her freckled face.

He grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing out here? The Carrows are on their rounds. You'd have been found instantly if I hadn't been here on this floor.

"I was just-"

"Never mind that", he pulled her away from the corner.

"Get back to your dorm. Stop taking such risks. It's a dangerous time. You of all people know that."

"Can I stay with you tonight? Please?" she pleaded, beseechingly.

He glanced at her warm brown eyes, full of innocence.

She looked so small and lost in that moment.

The Carrows were close and he had to make a quick decision. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

Not again.

The Head Boy's room was nearby. He could easily hide her there.

Only for tonight.

"Alright. Just this once. Hurry. You know the password. I'll be back soon."

She fled, her feet light as a fairy, to her safe haven in the castle. He felt an immense relief and a feeling of anticipation.

He hurriedly made his rounds, narrowly avoiding the Carrows and their foul discussion, as they headed to their office.

She was there again. In his rooms.

When had she last been in there? Had he cleaned? Of course he had. His rooms were nothing if not immaculate.

His silver eyes shone as he reached his room.

Heart beating in trepidation, he whispered the password and the door swung open to reveal her lithe body crumpled up on the nearest couch.

A warm smile adorned his face as he took in the sight, his chest welcoming butterflies.

He strode across the room and gently lifted her body and carried her over to his bed, laying her upon the soft covers.

She stirred but did not wake. Exhaustion was consuming him and he lay down beside her, careful not to disturb her slumber.

He softly kissed her forehead and let sleep overtake him.

He arose first, used to a rigid sleeping schedule and was greeted with the wonderful sight of her next to him, still lost in her dreams, with a peaceful look on her face.

What was she dreaming of?

A better world?

One with no war?

Was he in it?

He never consciously meant to question her love but it often popped in his head, an uninvited guest, making him question his situation over and over.

Nothing like this could have ever been predicted and this unpredictable love left him often at a loss for words, but it was indeed what kept him going through the days as everything was slowly crashing down; she lifted him up, stopping him from falling too.

Merlin help him, he would do anything for her now.

A loyalty his father wanted him to have for the Dark Lord, he saved all his feelings for her alone.

Neither of them were safe in the current affairs, perhaps not even when the war would tide over, depending of course on the victor of it all.

His so called loyalty to the Dark Lord was a sham and she knew it.

Why else would she stand to be around him?

The incidents occurring made him sick, wishing he had never been born to the wrong side, wishing he could escape to the light.

Anything but what he was forced into, the Mark being a painful reminder, killing him inside slowly.

His head was a dark place, full of jumbled thoughts.

He grimaced and turned to look at the sleeping beauty next to him, whose eyes were fluttering open, pale arms stretching, poking his side.

"Hi", he softly whispered.

Her brown orbs shone as she muttered a low hello back to him.

She moved closer to him, resting her crimson head upon his chest, with his heartbeat echoing loudly in her ears.

He let his long fingers play about in her curls, stroking her softly as they lay together in bed, enjoying what short time they had with each other before having to leave the sanctuary and face the world again.

"I love you, Draco".

"I love you too, Ginny".

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Please comment and give kudos! None of these characters are mine! Show some love!


End file.
